new developments
by andsocanshe
Summary: It's different, he notes immediately— and he would know. There's a slight slope there that wasn't there the day before and Harvey can't contain the grin that spreads across his face.


**I've been feeling a little inspired and very emotional after watching all of Suits in under two weeks (and starting and immediate rewatch), so yeah, all I've thought about for nearly a month is darvey and darvey babies.**

**Props to Heather and Karen for being great betas!**

—

He feels it before he even sees it. They're lying in bed, Donna with her back to his chest and Harvey's hand falling gently over her abdomen.

It's different, he notes immediately— and he would know. There's a slight slope there that wasn't there the day before and Harvey can't contain the grin that spreads across his face.

"What?" Donna asks, rolling onto her back to face him. His hand slides with her, flattening over her stomach and it makes the barely noticeable bump even more prominent under his touch.

"I love you," Harvey whispers in the tone that he instinctively saves for her as he shakes his head, but he can't seem to wipe the smirk off of his face. He knows well enough not to open that can of worms, not to tell a woman— especially the woman carrying their child— that she's showing but he can't help the excitement that he feels over the small indication that all of the years that they've spent side-by-side have led them to this.

Donna rolls her eyes before leaning up to kiss him quickly, "We're going to be late."

—

She walks into his office later that afternoon with a stack of files in hand, "Rachel needs you to sign off on these."

The first thing Harvey notices when he looks up from the paperwork that he's already working on isn't the files, though. It's the navy colored dress that he knows that Donna loves and he loves to look at her in, but more specifically, it's the way that it fits around her midsection. Although no one else would notice, he sees exactly what he felt in their bed this morning and _god_, _Donna's gorgeous_.

He doesn't notice the grin that spreads across his face this time and he definitely can't control it, but Donna catches it with a raised eyebrow.

"Harvey. _Harvey_."

"Huh? What?"

"I need you to sign these."

"Yeah, okay," he replies but he can't tear his eyes away from the way his wife looks with a baby bump in that dress that he loves.

Donna drops the files on his desk, "What is it? What are you staring at?"

Harvey looks into her eyes, the smile plastered across his face reaching his own, "You're beautiful."

"I thought the second trimester pregnancy hormones were supposed to be making _me_ want to jump you every chance I get, not the other way around," she laughs a little weakly, the look on her face softening as she turns to leave the room.

"Wait— they aren't?"

"...Maybe."

—

They're in their bathroom getting ready for bed a few hours later; Donna's at the sink, changing out of _that_ dress and pulling her hair up into a loose ponytail while Harvey leans against the doorframe, just watching her.

She can feel his eyes on her and she knows Harvey, knows him like the back of her hand, better than she knows anyone— she can feel that something is off. The way that he has been looking at her all day is _different_, not bad different but different in a sheepish, secretive sort of way and she has had enough.

"What, Harvey? What is it?" she sighs, but as he opens his mouth to reply, she continues, "And don't say that you're looking at me like that because you think I'm beautiful because _I know_ that you do, or that it's because you love me because _you know I know_ that, too. What is it?"

He looks just slightly apprehensive in a way that only she would notice when she looks at him behind her in the mirror, but still, he steps forward and wraps his arms around her, kissing her neck.

"Harvey."

"Everything I know or have ever heard tells me that I definitely should not be saying this or even acknowledging it."

His hand moves toward her stomach, resting just below her belly button. Donna follows his movement and her eyes widen as she meets his gaze in the mirror once again.

"It's noticeable," she realizes, lacing her fingers through his.

"It's noticeable," he confirms in a gentle voice that makes her heart race, "I mean, I don't think it is to anyone else, but—"

"But you noticed."

"Yeah," Harvey replies and the grin that she saw this morning, this afternoon, and just a minute earlier reappears on his face.

Donna laughs, slightly choked up, "So, this is when you make some joke about knowing my body better than anyone else because you've seen me nak—"

"No," he says, leaving another kiss on her neck, "Because I've been admiring your body for a decade and a half. But that's not why I didn't make that joke."

She turns in his arms, her eyes softening as they meets his; warm brown swimming with a mixture of excitement and that _so in love with you _look that he's been giving her for years, long before either of them were ever willing to admit what it was.

"Babe, you're showing because _our baby_ is growing inside of you. That's amazing. You're amazing."

Now Donna can't help the tears that threaten to escape. _Damn hormones_. "You're an idiot."

"And yet, you still married me."

She reaches up to Harvey's face, pulling him into a deep, slow kiss and when they break apart, the smirk that he's wearing is somehow wider than before.

His gaze travels down to the barely there bump pressed against him, and then back up as one hand reaches to wipe a stray tear from the corner of Donna's eye, "And chose-"

"To make a baby with you, I know," she knows what he's going to say because of course she knows. She always knows— almost always— even as she mumbles an amused "_what have I gotten myself into?" _before meeting his lips again.

—

**For clarification: yes, the "bump overnight" thing is very realistic.**

**Comments and criticism are always welcome and appreciated! Thanks for reading**

****Find me on twitter donnaandharvey**


End file.
